Discovery
by Analise010
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place after Renesmee's maturity. She finds out that Jacob and Bella kissed and can't handle the truth. Good thing an old friend of the family stopped by...


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all, Stephanie Meyer does. And I'm glad about that. Also, I had the best beta ever. Shout out to shadow243ali. You're the best.

A/N: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and Nessie's maturity.

"Jacob? Jacob, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked, reaching a hand out to rest gently on his, "I'm sorry, it's just we've never talked about it, but you did have a life before me. Jacob?"

As Renesmee Cullen looked out over the La Push beach, she wondered what could have troubled Jacob so. She had weaseled Jacob into a midnight rendezvous without the consent of her parents; they would know anyway. With a mind-reading father and a coven of vampires not far away.

_They heard everything. E__verything. _She sighed at thought_._

Still they would not come on La Push territory uninvited. One year out of maturity and Nessie still had to sneak around to see her boyfriend. She turned her head towards Jacob. She had known this man all her life; had trusted him with her heart and had accepted the fact that she would love no one else but him as he would her.

"_Did you have any girlfriends before me?"_ had seemed like a valid question, an innocent one and he had never denied her an answer for anything before now.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" She attempted to break through the awkwardness; Emmett's version of joking usually did the trick, "5? 10? 1,000? Ooh, was it Leah?"

"No, it wasn't Leah. I never had a girlfriend before you." His voice was low, blunt, toneless, "Can we drop it now?"

_Whoa_, her eyes widened in surprise, _was he angry with her?_ Those clipped words and that 'back off' tone suggested that he was, but why?

Looking positively sinful with his shorts and bare chest, Nessie sat up to get a better view of his face. Something in his posture, in the stillness of his body, in the shortness of his breath, it all screamed that he was keeping something from her. She didn't like that realization. They had lived their lives with each other in full disclosure. What was so different this time?

Not pausing to take a breath, she got up and started walking away.

"Nessie!" he called after her. "Nessie, where are you going?"

"I'm going home." She called back, not daring to turn and look at his face in fear that he would see the potentially murderous look on her face, "You don't have to come with me."

God, why did she care about this so much? _Because he's not being fully honest with you, _a voice in her head echoed back,_ and he always has been._

She could feel him behind her and for once, she truly didn't care.

Suddenly, Jacob's phone rang. That would be a bit of a distraction. He could still follow her, but it would give her some time to puzzle out this situation. It wouldn't hurt that her father's blood would allow her to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello?" Jacob said.

_Bring my daughter home!_ Her father demanded. _W_e_'ll explain when she gets here._

Edward couldn't hear that far. How had – Alice. Damn those vampire powers! That meant her father was in on it and the rest of the clan, most likely. Who could it be? If it didn't matter then why would it be kept such a secret from her? Why had no one in her family had any inclination to tell her who Jacob had _not _dated?

She came to a sudden stop as an image came to her. She remembered the wolf bracelet that her mother kept, but never wore. _Jacob made it for me before you were born._ She had said. Oh and the _look_ on her face when she said it.

"Oh God..." She whispered to herself, disbelief and repulsion clawing down her throat at the thought. She needed to get away; maybe if she went far enough the image of _them_ together would disappear from her mind. Jacob was still on the phone arguing when she started running.

"Renesmee!" He screamed after her. She didn't stop regardless.

Nessie had no idea where she was going; the urge to run was so strong that she didn't even care where she was going but logic reasoned with her that she couldn't go home; her parents would want to explain. Nor could she go to Carlisle's; he and the rest of the family would make her stay; would make her calm down; would make her think. She didn't want to think, she already knew the image her mind would conjure up; she did not want to think of _that_ at all.

So, with no other options, she ran into the night, praying for an answer, searching desperately for solace.

It came to no surprise when the sound of thundering footfalls followed; she knew that Jacob would follow her in his wolf form. He knew her scent too well; it would be impossible to slip away unnoticed. She had once found that sweet to know he could follow her to the ends of the Earth, now she had never felt so trapped in her entire life.

Salvation came in the form of Jacob's garage. She looked around for a motorcycle and tried to decide which one would get her out of town the fastest when she heard him come through the front door. Nessie turned to run out when her phone vibrated.

Once. Twice. A third time.

She glanced at the caller ID. Alice - Her favorite aunt would be the one to try and calm her down. If she did answer someone would hear her voice. If she didn't –

"Renesmee, please come home." her father said. He stood right behind her and her body jumped involuntarily at the close proximity of it; she hadn't even heard him approach. Of course, if she were in danger Jacob could give the mandate that vampires were allowed on his land at least. Alpha males…

"I can't go back there." She refused to turn around, "You lied to me, all of you."

"Look, we'll explain everything once you calm down. I understand why you're upset. I was too, but –

That made her turn, "You knew?" Her voice shot through 2 octaves. "My mother used to go out with my boyfriend and you knew? My entire family knew and lied to me about it for years. What kind of explanation could there be for something like that?"

Jacob stepped out from the shadows of the doorway. "You have to understand! I – " That answer was enough.

"No…" Renesmee said, backing away from him. "Not her, someone else. Anyone else." She pleaded, "Please tell me it was not my mother!"

"I thought I loved her, but I didn't. It was you all along." He smiled at her, and began to shake his head lightly as he continued, "Besides, we never actually went out, we just – "

"You expect me to believe that? Maybe you want me because you couldn't have Mom and now I'm second place?"

With each passing second, Nessie grew more and more angry. She hiccupped; Of course she had inherited her mother's penchant for angry tears.

"No, never. Darling, please don't cry." Genuine concern clouded his face as Jacob took another step toward her; she backed away instantly.

"Enough Jacob!" Edward asserted. "I will take my daughter home and you will stay here," he said with a silent _and that's final _attached. Then again, Daddy always liked to play the daughter card.

She couldn't take this anymore. She had to get away. Maybe if she just – damn, her father had her locked in an iron grip before she even tried to make a move. She had forgotten all about the telepathy in her frantic rage.

"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to break out of his grip but her action proved futile. Her father was a full vampire; he was the one with the superior strength.

Her power would choose this moment to make her life more difficult. As Nessie tried to pry herself from her father's grasp, she released every thought and emotion that she had into him. Her fingers gave him a clear picture of her anger, pain, confusion, and need to get away.

"Daddy, please," she pleaded. She wanted to get away from here, she _needed_ to; he had to understand that.

"Fine," His voice was exasperated and she found her feet touch solid ground as the grip on her body loosened

"What?" She asked, a thousand thoughts crossing her mind at once. This could not be happening.

"You're old enough to make decisions on your own. If you want to leave, then go." She could feel Jacob going berserk. He wouldn't defy Edward though, not when it came to her. "We'll come for you when you want us to, when you realize that things are more complicated than they – at first – seem to be."

It was surprising to see that the look in his eye was reluctant but genuine. He was telling the truth to her; he was offering her first sliver of freedom and she took it without a second thought.

Nessie gave a sharp nod of understanding before she turned on her heel and ran as far into the woods as she could possibly go, not stopping until she was out of range from her family.

Looking around at her surroundings, she realized she was far up in the woods. Alone. She had never been away from home before. The realization was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

Her body stiffened as she heard footsteps from nearby, she turned her head and her eyes widened in fear. She was alone, in the forest and possibly with a stranger – not a good situation to be in.

"Hello, Nessie," a voice said and a man emerged from the shadows; he was tall with dark brown skin and long black hair, pulled back into a braid. Nessie found that his face was oddly familiar.

"I know you…" She asked tentatively, "Don't I?" No other man had ever approached in such a mysterious way. It was dark and dangerous…and thrilling in a way she had never experienced before. She found she liked it.

"My name is Nahuel. When you were younger, I came to testify on your behalf. I told your family that I would come back to visit," He shook his head lightly, "but I never expected to find you so far from home, little girl." His words were soft, slightly accented, "Why are you so far away?"

It was at this point that Renesmee began to pace, torn between telling the stranger who knew her family or simply keep quiet, but she needed to let out her emotions; they couldn't stay bottled up forever, "The short version? I just found out that my mom and my boyfriend used to like each other and they're saying it was me all along." She threw up her hands and gave out a shrill laugh disbelievingly, "I'm supposed to believe that an unfertilized egg can cause something like that?"

He leaned towards her, his eyes slightly daring and whispered, "Children." They were both still for a moment before he quickly darted away from her. She quickly took chase and managed to reach out and grabbed Nahuel's arm, noticing that they had made it a short distance into the forest.

_Ugh_, she realized, _he was heading back towards her house, wasn't he?_

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She retorted; her hands went to her hips as she stared at him defiantly.

"It means that you're in a rebellious stage. All children go through it and you are no different my darling." His fingers lightly stroked her and Renesmee could not help but draw back from his touch.

"You see," he continued, advancing towards her, "Your family kept this secret from you, but does it change anything? From day one, they've loved you more than anything else. They even saved you from the most powerful coven of vampires on the planet, risking their lives and others to ensure your safety. Does this one detail truly change the way you love your mother? Your father? Your _Jacob_?" She looked away at the sound of _his_ name, anger flaring, "You miss your family, Renesmee; go home."

Through with words, Nessie touched Nahuel's arm showing him her own anger, firmly asserting the fact that Jacob was not _hers_. He was just…

She faltered on that point. There was no definition to describe her relationship with Jacob. What definition did you give to the man who knew you all of your life and who you loved with all your heart in return…but had kept the tryst he had with your own mother a secret?

Besides, this man could be anyone, what right did he have to know her secrets? Her problems? He had no right to know anything about her. He was a stranger and she was a fool to be so trusting in the first place. The fact he now stood so close to her face did not elevate her levels of trust towards him.

"Fine then, we'll have a little experiment," he whispered, and his once soft voice had a new edge to it, "If you don't love your wolf boy anymore, then let me kiss you."

"What?" She exclaimed, backing away in surprise; her spine came in contact with a tree and Nahuel took the opportunity to pin his arms behind her so that she could not move.

"Come on," he taunted, his face threateningly close, "Kiss me." He smirked at her, "What are you so afraid of?"

She was about to give him a sharp retort when his lips crashed against hers, like a stalker capturing its prey. For a split second, her mind was blank and the more physical urge, the more primal urge to kiss him back flared. Then Jacob's face burned in her memory and that small part of her that almost considered maintaining the contact faded away as hot white anger took its place.

"No!" She screamed; breaking free from his hold and using her newfound leverage, she pushed out her arms, forcing him backward. As her hand came into contact with his chest, Nessie emitted all of her days and nights with Jacob, the only man who she had ever wanted to kiss. Even now, she wanted him to save her, wrap his arms around her, tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"You see," he concluded with a smug air surrounding him, she glared at his smugness, "You need him. I'll bet he's about to rip his fur off worrying about you." She looked to the ground at the mention of Jacob. Nahuel backed away slowly, widening the distance between them once more.

"God, I'm pathetic." She whispered, meeting his face, "I can't even go an hour without them."

"It's not wrong to want a life filled with love. You are very lucky to have the chance to have one." he answered; Nessie rolled her eyes at him, but laughed softly, "Come on," he said, placing an arm on her shoulder – she did not mind the touch this time – as he made to walk her home.

The walk was filled with talking on both their parts. He talked of how his life had been in the seven years since he had last seen her and she talked of how her life was now – the typical topics one exhausts quite quickly, but she realized with every word she spoke that her life was good; her family was great and the love of her life…was still the love of her life no matter what.

As the pair arrived at well-lit house, they stopped outside for a moment and observed. She could glimpse at her family from one of the large windows; it was obvious that none of them had done anything but worry. She felt guilty about the trouble she had caused them even if it was justified at the time.

Listening intently, she could hear that the whole house was silent, save for Jacob's frantic breathing quickening as he caught whiff of her scent nearby. He didn't move nor did her family in an attempt not to scare her away again. Jacob's self-restraint was strong and she wondered what item of furniture would be damaged because of it. How he had managed not to come hurtling out to meet her at the porch surprised her.

Nahuel turned to Nessie and he nodded towards the house, "You see." He smiled at her, "They miss you."

She rolled her eyes at him but reached out to touch his arm when the sound of Jacob growling stilled her movements. She turned her head and saw him, standing by the doorway, a murderous look on his face. She glared at him in response, "Who do you think you are? My father?" She said defiantly and reached out to Nahuel anyway.

Carlisle appeared on the porch steps - a wise choice given the remnants of her mood, "Nahuel," He greeted him like an old friend, "How glad we are to see you and thank you for bringing my granddaughter back home." He smiled politely and turned to look at her, "Nessie," He asked gently, "Will you come inside?"

"I think I'll go home now," she replied, and watched as he nodded understandingly, "Jacob, I think we're even now, sorry." She smirked at him, challenging him to react. Oh, Emmett and Rosalie would be making jokes about that one for years. No longer able to keep his composure, Jacob raced out onto the porch, the look on his face deadly – jealousy marred his features.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned; his voice sounded loud and booming as he asked. If the fire in his eyes hadn't looked so tangible, she might have told him the truth.

"It means that I love you." His face softened at the words, "And none of this matters because now I…" She struggled to find the right words, "Fully understand what you went through with Mom." He could figure that one out for himself later.

Tired beyond belief and still not caring what Jacob thought, Nessie touched Nahuel's arm and replayed their time in the forest to convey her gratitude. She mentally grimaced over the kissing part, causing Nahuel to smile at her reaction.

In the house, she heard her father laugh - telepathy at its greatest.

Renesmee smiled once more at Nahuel and went to place her arms around Jacob; he hugged her back despite his surprised at her sudden action. She looked up at him, her tired mind begging for sleep, "Let's go home."

Together they moved past Carlisle's house so that could sleep in her own home, in her own bed. Resting her head on Jacob's arm as they walked, she knew she would forgive them all soon enough.

Anyway, what was one tantrum is the face of eternity?


End file.
